


Hard Times

by PowerOverDrive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Each time uncle Josh comes to the Matthew's house Maya loses hope for her and Josh because of him ignoring her. Until one day he comes and is surprised that Maya finally has lost all hope and comes to a conclusion. He likes her. But will Maya like him back?
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Another Visit Another Crack

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a very long time ago, it's not very good. It's simply being posted for conditional purposes.

I sit on the couch with Riley and she has her wrapped around me.

"So you're officially done?" She asks.

"Yeah, I mean Josh is never going to like me back so why bother?" I say depressingly.

"I'm sorry peaches" she says.

"Its okay, I have you and that's all I need" I say hugging her. Our hug is interrupted when Josh comes through the door and greets us.

"Hi Maya hi Riley" he says sitting next to me.

"Hi Josh" Riley says. I give a small wave and he gives me a confused look.

"Where's Maya and what have you done with her?" He asks.

"Why would you care?" I mumble.

"Excuse me?" He asks. Riley gives me a slight nudge and I have to play along for Riley.

"I mean what did you expect?" I ask.

"Well I don't know but usually you're really happy and have this bright smile that lights up the whole room including my day," he trails off. "And you're usually hugging me tugging on my arm or on my back."

"Well you didn't like it so I stopped, that's what you wanted wasn't it?" I ask.

"But-" I cut him off.

"No need I'm just gonna let myself out" I say getting up.

"I thought you were sleeping over?" Riley asks.

"Yeah but I don't want to come in between you and Josh catching up. Don't worry I'll come back" I say.

"Well where are you going?" Josh asks worriedly.

"To topangas I thought I might hang out with the guys so you two could catch up" I say. I open the door but Riley pulls me back and closes the door.

"Riley what're you doing?" I ask.

"I'm not letting you leave" she says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"If you can prove to me that you're not insane for him anymore we will leave to hang out with the guys just you and me okay?" She whispers. I nod and sit back down.

"Okay" I say.

"So why did you want me to do all of those things that you don't like me doing?" I ask.

"Well I was just so used to them by now I thought that's just how it always was" he answers.

"But you told me that I couldn't like you because we were 3 years apart" I say.

"Oh I did say that didn't I?" He says sighing. I turn to Riley and give her the look and she nods. We get up and head out the door but Josh comes with us so he isn't alone. When we get there we're talking with the guys and Josh is just staring spefically at me. No matter how hard I try to move on from him it seems like something happens to push me closer to him. After a half hour Lucas puts his arm around me even though I don't really like him that much. I look to my left and Josh is staring at me with pain and defeat in his eyes, I can't take it anymore. I take Lucas' arm off of me and take Riley's hand and start to walk out.

"Come Riley we're leaving" I say. Josh gets up to follow but Lucas pushes him out of the way and comes to me.

"I'm sorry Maya I didn't mean to take it that far" he says.

"No don't be, really I just sorted out my feelings and I'm sorry but I don't like you as much as I thought I did. I'm sorry." I say dragging Riley away. I have to fight back the tears that I'm getting because I don't know what to feel anymore. I hear someone running to catch up with us God I hope it's not Lucas. I stop walking and so does Riley and it's Josh that's running. He catches up and puts his arm around me for comfort, these feelings really aren't going to go away are they? We walk home and Riley goes to her room to "get something" but I know she did this so Josh and I are alone.

"Hey I'm really sorry for what happened in there" he says hugging me. Even though I try not to go insane I hug him back he should at least get something. He let's go and we're just standing there and he suddenly kisses me. When he let's go I'm happy but sad but furious and it's confusing me. I push him away from me but I didn't want to.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Doing what? This is what you wanted this what I want!" He says.

"You say you like me but you don't or at least that's what I think I don't know!" I yell holding my head.

"Calm down Maya! Just because I like you doesn't mean you have to be so confused." He says.

"You don't like me!" I yell.

"Yes I do!" He yells.

"Thats not how it works one of us is crazy and the other is sane!" I yell louder.

"Then maybe I'm the crazy one right now" he says.

"What?" I ask. He pulls me by my neck and kisses me again, and this one will not ignored. I kiss him back and when we let go for air our foreheads are pressed up against each others and he smiles.

"I told you I was the crazy one here" he whispers. "I like you a lot, and that's never gonna change"

"But you're older" I say jokingly.

"Are you serious right now?" He asks jokingly.

"No but I'm serious about this" I say.

"Serious about wh-" I cut him off and kiss him, I wish it could be like this forever.


	2. Keeping Secrets

I'm sitting on Josh's bed waiting for him, I'm supposed to be with Riley but I lied and told her I had to do something important. Well Josh is important so it technically wasn't a lie. He comes back in the room and sits next to me.

"Cory and Topanga are gone for the night, Riley is with some girl named Smackle or something and Auggie is with Ava. What do you want to do?" He asks.

"Well you're 18 and I'm still 15 which means our minds are different so you think more and I barely started to think. So we'll make some bounderies." I say..(I bumped up the ages for this story so sorry)

"Okay I agree how are we going to do that?" He asks.

"Well I heard that the boy or girl starts at the other persons foot and goes up until the person feels uncomfortable. Can we try that?" I ask.

"Okay seems simple" he agrees. He sits on his knees and touches my foot and slowly goes up and up and before I know it he's at my waist. "Are you uncomfortable yet?" To be honest I'm really not so I shake my head and he keeps going. He goes up and slowly reaches under you know what. Ryhmes with doob. Eh you get the point. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I nod my head because I don't really feel uncomfortable. "Just checking" he slides his hand more and he is officially touching you know what. I smile, and release the secret.

"Thats where the game ends" I say.

"Wait a second you tricked me!" He says.

"Yep and I enjoyed every moment of it" I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"We've been together for 5 hours and you already lied I can't believe you" he says jokingly.

"You know what I can't believe?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"Look where your hand is" I say he gives me a confused look and looks at his hand and his eyes widen and Yanks his hand back."yes! You are such a great person to mess with!" He smiles and sits back on the bed and kisses me.

"And you are such a good person to kiss" he says. I smile and kiss him back.

"I try" I say jokingly. We smile again and are about to kiss when we hear the front door open.

"Hey Josh you home? I forgot my phone here!" Its Riley, she's coming to his room.

"Oh no hide!" He whisper yells. I look around and hide under his covers. I hear the door open and I feel Josh lean back.

"Is someone in your bed Josh?" Riley asks.

"What? No, no not in a million years" he lies.

"So if I sit on this part of your bed nothing is going to happen right?" She asks. Josh doesn't say anything and probably just shrugs. "Okay I trust you but what's making that shape?"

"Pillows tons of Pillows" he lies.

"Oh okay" she says she is so naive.

"Here why I don't walk you out" he offers. They leave the room and the front door closes and locks and he comes back and pulls the sheets off of me. "That was close"

"Yeah no kidding" I say.

"We are gonna have to keep this secret, especially from Riley" he says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I say.

"Anyways where we're we?" He asks he leans in but the front door opens again.

"Uncle Josh Ava's parents started to argue so we came over here!" Auggie yells.

"Oh come on!" Josh yells.

"Why don't I come back later" I say.

"Deal I'll see you later" he says I kiss him and climb out of the window.

"Tonight" I say.

"Tonight" he says.


	3. Discovery

Its 10:00 at night and I climb through Josh's window and he kisses me as soon as I'm in.

"That's where we were" he says. I smile and we continue to kiss when I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Ha!" Riley yells. We break apart and stare at her. "I knew something was going on! You thought you could do this without me knowing!" She yells climbing through the window.

"Look Riley-" Josh says but Riley cuts him off.

"No need for an explanation" she says.

"Great that means you understand our relationship" Josh says.

"No there's no need for an explanation because whatever is going on between you two ends right now!" She demands.

"Riley you can't just end our relationship" I say.

"Maya you're 15 and he's 18 you're still a minor and he's an adult. Plus you are not going to be my aunt." She says.

"So? There's tons of relationships where the guy or girl is older and they love each other" I say.

"Yeah but you're not an adult which means that you can't be together." She says.

"Fine but what about when we're older? When he's 23 and I'm 20, what about then?" I ask.

"You still can't be together because it's going to be awkward for me" she says.

"So because of what you feel we can't be together?" I ask.

"Yes exactly" she says.

"You can't just do this" I say.

"Watch, you and Josh aren't allowed to see each other anymore" she says.

"I'm an adult I can do what I want" Josh argues.

"I will tell my parents to not let you step out of this house without one of them if that's what it's going to take for you to be over. And if that's not enough you will not be welcome back in this house Josh. And until Josh leaves you are not allowed in this house Maya." She says.

"Are you serious?" I ask. She nods and my eyes water and Josh has pain and defeat in his eyes but we don't have a choice. I hug him and he hugs me back and I give him one last kiss. "Goodbye." I open the door and leave, just like I said before. Another visit another crack in my heart, but this time my heart took too much and it shattered. I'm walking home when I see Farkle walking with Smackle on the sidewalk. They see me and run towards me and it doesn't take long for them to comfort me. "Riley forced me to break up with Josh" I say crying into Farkle's chest.

"Shh it's okay" he says.

"We're here for you Maya" Smackle says.

"I know you guys are and I'm glad you are" I say.

"Come on we'll walk you home" Farkle says. They put their arms around me and walk me home. When we finally reach my house Smackle gives me a hug and Farkle kisses my forehead. "You're gonna be okay, we'll check on you tomorrow." I nod and walk inside and go into my room, and sit down staring at my lap. I finally just got hope but before I could even enjoy it it got stomped on. I lay down and cry myself to sleep, I really don't want to go to school tomorrow.

I'm sitting next to Farkle and Smackle and Riley suddenly shows up happily than ever.

"Hi Maya, hi Farkle, hi Smackle," she says sitting next to me. I get up and I'm about to walk away when she grabs my shoulder.

"Are you still upset about Josh? Just get over it, it probably wasn't going to work out," she says.

"Don't even talk to me Riley," I say.

"Why are you upset I did the right thing," she opens up her arms for hug "and now you're supposed to thank me."

"You want a hug?" I ask she nods. "get it from someone else." I walk away and I hear Farkle and Smackle come after me. But at this point no matter what's on the line I refuse to even look in Riley's direction.

After a long school day I head to Topanga's to hang out with Lucas and Farkle, but I almost pass out when I walk in. It's Josh and he's just staring at the ground lifeless listening to Riley, but when I walk in his eyes perk up and he stands up with a bright smile.

"Maya," he says. I smile but Riley puts an end to it.

"Maya, Josh is here so you're not allowed to be in here right now," she says.

"Actually she is because it's public property," Farkle says walking in with Lucas.

"Well then if she's allowed to be here then she has to over there," Riley says pointing to a different table. I look at Farkle and Lucas and they don't know if we should listen to her. We've always sat in the same place and we don't know what to do.

"You know what? That's okay I'll just go somewhere else," I say walking out with Farkle and Lucas coming with me.

"Farkle? Lucas? Why are you two leaving?" she asks coming after us.

"Because we're with Maya on this one," Farkle answers.

"But I'm right, you guys are supposed to be on my side," Riley commands. Farkle looks at me and puts his arm around me.

"Not this time," he says.

"Lucas?" she asks. He looks at her then at me and Farkle and just sits down.

"Hey sun dance she asked you a question," I say.

"I think you're right but I really like you and I want you to be happy, but happy with me," he says. "So, I'm staying out of this, I'm sorry Maya."

"It's okay," I say. Farkle grabs my hand and we walk away from Riley, if I could only see the look on her face.

"Let's go get some ice cream," he says. I nod and we go to an ice cream shop and he pays for both of the ice creams.

"So why ice cream?" I ask on our way out.

"To extinguish the fire in your rage." he says licking his cone. I don't know but I just started to laugh hard man I haven't had that in a while.

"It was also to lift your spirits," he says taking another bite.

"Thanks Farkle, even though it was just some ice cream it means a lot to me." I say.

"You're welcome, can I have a hug?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"Well it was worth a shot," he says. We go to the park and walk around and after a while we find ourselves sitting on the swings we were swinging on when we were all friends.

"Can you believe it, almost a decade ago we were pushing each other on the swings and we saw it as the times of our lives," he asks.

"Yeah, this was when we were all at peace with each other unlike now," I say.

"Look, I've probably said it a million times before, but I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday," he says swinging a little.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't you, wasn't Lucas, wasn't Smackle, wasn't Josh, it was Riley who did it. Believe me I'm okay." I say swinging to, after a while we started swinging like we did when we children. Unfortunately you can only be a child for so long. It gets dark and Farkle walks me home and when I get inside and lay down. Thinking of those valuable six hours I had with Josh. Oh great more tears.

Its been a month since I've seen him.  
Everyday is a struggle to get up in the morning because I know I could waking up to go see Josh. But now I wake up every morning so Farkle can make sure I'm still alive. After school Farkle and Smackle took me to a diner and paid for the whole thing and after it got dark she left so he could walk me home.

"Thank you" I say. When we reach my door.

"For what?" He asks.

"For everything for walking me home everyday for the dinner for always being there for me in my darkest days. Thank you" I say. His eyes water and he pulls me in a tight hug.

"Calm down Farkle you don't need to get emotional about a thank you." I say letting go.

"You don't understand what's going on" he says.

"What'd you mean?" I ask.

"That hug might be one of the last hugs you're gonna get from me" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"My parents are thinking about moving" he says. My world just shattered.

"But you and Smackle are all that I have left" I say with my eyes watering.

"I know but it's not my descion" he says. There's a big lump in my throat and I can't say anything. He just hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Maya" he walks away and I go inside and sit on my bed.

"I won't cry," I say to myself but my eyes water, "I refuse to cry," the tears reach the brim and stream down my face. "but it's so hard." I start sobbing and cover my eyes with my hands. And I suddenly feel soft lips touch mine, and they let go.

"Must not be that hard you just stopped," he said, I uncover my eyes and it's Josh.


	4. Reunited

I smile and jump from the bed to him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

"It's nice to see you too" he says.

"Why are you here how are here?" I ask.

"A few days after the incident in the coffee shop I had to go back to Philadelphia but no matter what I was doing... you never left my mind" he says.

"Well does Riley know you're here she wouldn't have let you here would she?" I ask.

"I may or may not have gotten an apartment here" he answers.

"How?" I ask getting back on the ground.

"My parents are paying for it since I have college here starting in the fall" he answers. I smile and kiss him and he kisses me back. "You know, since I don't have adults hovering around me anymore I don't necessarily have to be home tonight."

"You are way more than welcomed to stay here tonight." I say. We kiss for a little while but eventually go to sleep, then it hits me. I have school tomorrow ugh.

I sit on the bench alone waiting for Farkle when Riley comes and has a huge smile on her face.

"Something on your mind?" I say not making eye contact.

"What happened last night or at least whatever did happen last night." She answers. I don't know what she's talking about though.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Did he not come to you last night when I get my hands on him!" She yells.

"Wait who's he?" I ask.

"Josh" she answers.

"Wait what? I thought you didn't want us together" I say.

"I am your best friend do you really think I would keep you two apart just because I can?" She asks.

"What'd you mean?" I ask.

"When you're separated from someone you love overtime it gives you all the reasons why you wanted to be with them in the first place." She answers.

"You did all of this for me pumpkin?" I ask. She nods and I hug her tightly. "YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD EVER ASK FOR!" I yell. She laughs and hugs me back.

"I love you too" she says.


	5. The First Date

I stand in front of the mirror of Riley's room and she hugs me from behind.

"You look beautiful Maya." She says.

"I hope that's how Josh feels." I say. She smiles and reassures me.

"Farkle has seen me at my worst and he still calls me beautiful, and you're at your best I think you'll be fine." She says. The doorbell rings and I look at myself one last time. I think I look okay I'm wearing a pretty simple blue dress with a black "belt" around the waist and have curls in my hair. I go to the front door and when I open it Josh almost falls over, actually correction he does fall over. He looks really handsome he's wearing a dark grey button up and black pants and he has a rose in his hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're just really really beautiful." He answers. I smile and help him up when he gets back full use of his legs he wraps his arm around me and takes me to his car.

"Where're we going?" I ask getting in.

"You'll see." He says. He drives off and so far I have no idea where he's taking me. After about an hour the sun sets and he pulls over to a park and parks the car. We get out and when we're out I see an amazing waterfall and Josh sets down a blanket and a basket.

"Wow how did you know this was here?" I ask. He walks up from behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Eh I do my research." He answers. He kisses me and we sit on the blanket and after a while he let's go and we begin to eat.

"I love this place, but why here of all places?" I ask.

"A beautiful place deserves a beautiful girl." he says smiling. After a while we finish our food and we begin to kiss, and it's amazing, but after a while we take a break and we're just cuddling on the blanket.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I whisper.

He sighs and kisses me on my cheek, "Me too."


	6. Heartbroken Part 1

Maya's POV

Riley and I are going to Topanga's right now, and from far away I can already see Lucas from across the street. I don't know why but it feels as if someone just stabbed me in the back with a knife called guilt. 

"Are you okay?" Riley asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it like something's bothering you." She says looking around.

"I'm fine, trust me." I lie, I grab her hand walk faster, but I can't help but look at Lucas smiling at us from afar. Goddamit.

When we get to Topanga's Josh is quietly sitting down reading and I immediately feel better. When he sees us his eyes light up and he stands up.

"Hello." he greets hugging Riley, then he kisses me. There we go, that's better. Lucas who?

Riley's P.O.V.

I see him outside watching and I'm well aware of how he feels, but he can't. It's wrong, it's not fair. It's not fair to Maya, it's not fair to Josh, it's just not fair. He can't feel love for Maya, he should've moved on by now, Maya loves Josh and Josh loves Maya. That's the way it was meant to be, and Maya's happiness is the number one priority to both me and Josh. So if Lucas really loves her, he'd leave her alone, not stalk her. If Maya doesn't notice it yet, then I'll cut it off before he gets too close. 

"Excuse me for one second," I say suddenly faking a smile. They smile back and nod, I leave and the second Lucas sees me his eyes grow wide with fear as I grab his collar and drag him up the stairs. I push up against the wall and almost scream at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yell as he figits in my grip.

"I was just checking up on my favorite girls?" He says, he says it like it's a question.

"You want to give me a answer or you want me to give you a black eye." I say. I'm not this violent but no one is going to get in the way of Maya's happiness.

"Look I just wanted to see Maya, I love her and I wanted to make sure Josh was treating her right, I swear." He answers, I get closer to his and he calms down.

"You want to do me a favor?" I ask putting my hand on his face, he smiles and nods.

"Anything." He answers, I drop the smile and throw him away from the café.

"Stay away from Maya!" I yell, he almost falls to the floor but the wall catches him. He stands there for a few seconds but I take a step and he goes off running. That's better. I head back and I see them kissing through the window. Hmm maybe I should leave them, I back away and start to walk home, they'll be fine on their own. Lucas better stay away.

Maya's POV

I wake up warm, tangled in the sheets with someone holding me close. This isn't my bed, the sheets are clean and the bed is so comfortable. It all comes flooding back to me now, I was on the subway with Josh and I was so tired, too tired to walk home. I crashed at his place, and he took me to the bed and his shirt came off. Then my did, then our pants... Holy shit. I pull the blanket off and I my thing, and his thing. Please, please, I look to the floor and thankfully there's a condom wrapper. Oh thank the lordy Jesus himself. I hear Josh exhale and I hear his husky voice.

"Morning beautiful." He says yawning.

"Morning" I respond. His arm goes around my waist and he freezes. He lifts up the sheet and his eyes widen.

"Did we..." He trails off, I nod. "We used protection right?" I nod again and he exhales. "Oh thank God. So you want to go for round two?" We laugh, but we both know it was a joke, we get out of bed and change. He takes me home and the sun is just barely rising, when we arrive.

"I'll see you later?" He asks. I did and he smiles. He walks back home and before I open my door I see someone staring at me. We make eye contact and there's tears running down their face it's Lucas.

"Luc-?" I can't even finish my sentence before he takes in the other direction Josh went. Well, time for another adventure.


	7. Heartbroken Pt. 2

I'm running after him and I keep calling his name out but he's ignoring me. He takes a bunch of turns to try and lose me but he doesn't succeed. Eventually he starts stumbling on the sidewalk with how tired he was. He fell over and I confronted him.

"Lucas are you okay?" I ask grabbing his arm.

"Don't." He says shrugging me off.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I say staring at him. His face is wet with tears, his hair's a mess and he sounds like he can barely breathe.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, damage is done, just leave me alone." He says. Damage? What is he talking about? D-did he see me come home with Josh? I must've said that aloud because he answers me."I wanted to tell you that I still loved you, but there's no point, I know you two had sex." I look away guiltily and he looks up just defeated. He pushes himself up and his knees bleeding, badly.

"Oh my God, are you gonna be okay?" I ask, his knee is gushing out with blood.

"Why do you care?" He asks

"Because you're my friend, if my friend is hurt I'm gonna be concerned." I state.

"Why don't you go worry about Josh, and leave me alone." He suggests. He begins to limp away from me, but he can only get so far.

"Really that's what this is about? Because I found someone who loved me without their eyes on someone else? This is on YOU you wanted me AND Riley. You did this to yourself, I couldn't wait any longer. I was his first choice, and you know what? He was mine too. So if you can't accept that that's on you." I yell back following him. He turns around and gives me the finger. "Lucas! Lucas!" He ignores me and continues to stumble away. "Lucas come back here!" I keep following him and before I know I'm at HIS house.

"Take a hint! Leave me alone!" Lucas yells when we approach his front door. He checks his pockets for his keys but they're empty.

"Looking for these?" I ask holding up his keys.

"Give those back." He demands reaching for them, and I snatch them away.

"Talk first." I say.

"Fine, but first can you do me a favor?" He asks.

"Of course." I answer. He smiles but takes the keys instead and unlocks the door.

"Stay the hell away from me." He says slamming the door in my face.

"LUCAS! LUCAS! LUCAS OPEN THE DOOR! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" I say banging on the door.

"Talk about what?" I hear someone ask. I freeze, the second I hear his voice. I turn and of course it's Josh. "I thought you were no longer speaking to Lucas."

"I just- I, I, I, I, I-"

"You what? Spit it out, I'm listening."

"He saw me come home with you, and he was hurt, and I felt guilty and he-"

"Since when do you care about others people opinion on OUR relationship?"

"Well, he still loves me and I didn't want him to feel bad and-"

"And your solution was to follow him home, steal HIS personal belonging, and just hope to have some sort of miraculous answer to all your questions you've ever had about him?"

"Look, I just, I still care about him and it hurts me when he's hurt so-"

"Wait you still care about him? Romantically?" Yet again I freeze and don't answer. He's shocked, and his eyes fill with tears.

"Wait no Josh I didn't mean-"

"No, no, I don't to hear it, if you still love him go ahead and have him. I was probably just a a pawn, or maybe just something to make him jealous right? Right? I can't believe you, I thought you loved me, I loved you." He starts crying.

"Josh I-"

"No it's fine, you apparently don't need me, so I shouldn't need you."

"Josh please if-"

"If I would listen, I would probably hear more things that I don't want to hear. You know what, delete my number, and don't come to my house. Ever." He runs off crying hysterically and my eyes water. I start crying and I hear the door open, Lucas' face still wet with tears hugs me tightly. Lucas, me and Josh. Three different people, but all broken hearts.


	8. Band-Aids

I stare outside the window and the sun goes behind a cloud. It's getting darker by the minute, I think it might rain.

I get distracted by clink of the two mugs behind me and Lucas has two cups if hit chocolate. He hands me one and he joins me with ignoring our issues with the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks breaking the silence.

"Out of all worst case scenarios, I would've never imagined it ending like that." I answer.

"Ending? Aren't you two gonna get back together? You can't just let him go like that, you two love each other. There has to be at least a sliver of hope inside you." He responds.

"Never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." I mutter taking a sip of the drink. He looks angry but hurt at the same time but shakes it off.

"Well, at first I wanted you, I didn't care about what you wanted or what made you happy, I just wanted you. But I think after Riley putting some sense into me, and then seeing you and Josh arguing like that, I guess if I really loved you, I would care about your happiness. So I'm not gonna make a move on you, I'm not gonna say we should get together. What I am going to tell you is that, is that if you truly love him, you would leave and go after him." He says. He takes the mug from me and shows me out, he takes a deep breath and gives me a little push and a smile. "Go get him Maya."


	9. Shunned

I'm banging on the door, but there's no answer. He's home, I saw his car, but he refuses to open the door. I keep banging on the door, but he's ignoring me. I've already called litterally 50 times, but he ignored all of them, then I'm pretty sure he blocked my number. That's fine I refuse to give up on us, I love him too much to let him go.

"Josh open the door!" I yell.

"Fuck off Maya!" he yells back, well at least I got an answer.

"JOSH OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell.

"FUCK YOU!" Josh answers.

"YOU ALREADY DID!" I yell laughing.

"FIGURATIVLY ASSHOLE!" he yells.

"Please Josh, open the door!" I yell.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" he yells.

"Unless you get a restraining order I'm not leaving!" I yell. He opens the door and looks at me angrily.

"What part of fuck off do you not understand?" he asks.

"Off." I answer. He rolls his eyes and slams the door. "Oh come on! Please just open the door!" He opens the door and again and grabs me and throws me onto the couch.

"You have 5 minutes." He says.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to get with Lucas I promise. I love you and only you I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you I'm so sorry." I plead. He stares at me with lifeless eyes, his eyes drain the color of brown but fill with gray. He remains silent and sits on the oposite side of me. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. Please, please, just forgive me." I start crying and suddenly a tissue is in my face.

"I forgive you, I'll give you another chance. I just, I snapped and things spiraled out of control. I forgot what I was doing and lost it, I'm sorry too." He says. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. "Come on, I'll give you ride home." He drives me home and kisses me and I leave. I enter my front door and Riley is sitting on the couch.

"Lucas told me what happened, are you alright? Do I need to talk to Josh?" she asks shooting up from the couch.

"No, everything is alright. We worked it out, it's all good." I answer.

"Oh that's great peaches, well I have to go home, I just wanted to check on you, unless you want to come with?" she asks.

"Maybe another time, it's been sort of a rough day," I answer she smiles and takes off. I go to bed and replay the entire day. I can't believe I almost lost Josh, that would've been horrible, I can't imagine my life without him. I truly and deeply love.


	10. Our Forever

I love him with all my heart, no one and nothing could ever come between us anymore. We're willing to fight for each other and no amount of words could describe what we feel for each other. My world is nothing without him, and him, he claims he loves me more, but I know I love him more. Throughout our years of our relationship we've had our fights, our arguments, jealousy, everything but at the end of the day, he's my everything, and I'm his.

...°...°...°...

"I'm so glad you're here Maya." Josh says brightly stepping outside onto the balcony. We've been dating for years now, I've finally graduated college and Josh asked for me to move in with him, which was a yes of course.

"Yeah you've said it about a million times," I say giggling. He smiles and kisses me.

"Because I time I say it, it gets more and more special." He says laughing. I lean towards the fence that keeps us from falling to the ground and smile.

"Do you ever think about our future?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like, marriage, or kids. Right now I don't like kids, but I know for a fact I want a family. Just to wake up in your arms, then have to go get our kids ready for school. I know the whole officially tying the knot thing is serious or whatever, but it seems so exciting. Knowing that one day, we're might have a little one of our own. Don't you think?" I ask. Silence. I went too far. "Josh?" Silence. "Josh?" I turn around and Josh is on his knee with the ring box in his hand, his eyes are a little teared up, but his hand is over his mouth. He let's go of his mouth and smiles.

"Oh God, Maya you have no idea how much I think about that." He begins, my eyes water looking at both him and the ring. "I love you too much to not ask for you to spend the rest of your life with me. Good God, please would you marry me?" He asks. I start crying and hug him tightly.

"Yes of course!" I yell. He hugs me back and picks me up off the ground. He's laughing and crying at the same time. He sets me down and kisses me.

"Oh my God Maya I love you so much." He says.

"I love you too," I say through the tears. He pulls me inside, and well the rest is between me and him.


	11. The Big Day

Breathe. Just breathe.

"You okay peaches?" Riley asks.

"Do I look okay?" I ask. She hugs me tightly and stroked me cheek.

"You look amazing, your dress, your hair, everything is perfect." She says. My dress and hair are really nice.

I tried not to go for a big dress but I couldn't help myself

I tried not to go for a big dress but I couldn't help myself.

Shawn comes in with a smile on his face.

"Maya? Are you ready?" He asks. I take a deep breathe and nod.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answer. He takes my hand and walks me down the aisle, Josh is standing at the end of the alter and he's in awe. I finally reach him and he has the goofiest smile.

"You look beautiful Maya." He says. Before I can even say anything the priest begins. "We are gathered here today..." blah, blah, whatever. The only part I cared about is the "you may kiss the bride." Josh gives me a soft and sweet kiss. He let's go and everyone claps and celebrates. It's official.

...°...°...°...

"So are you happy Maya?" Lucas asks sitting beside me. Riley had just left to get more cake, that she couldn't get enough of.

"Couldn't be happier huckleberry," I answer.

"After all these years you're still gonna call me that?" He asks.

"Till the die." I answer. He laughs and hugs me. "Congratulations Maya." He runs off with Zay and Riley sits back down.

"This cake is really good." She says licking the frosting off her finger.

"I can tell," I say staring at the slice. Suddenly a horrid smell comes in contact with my nose and I feel sick. "Ew what is that?"

"It's fish, isn't that what you wanted?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was this bad," I answer taking off. Good God, that smells horrible. I run towards the bathroom, and into the nearest stall, good thing these things are scrubbed clean. I just barely make it and well there goes the cake. Riley comes in and looks at me with a bizzare look.

"It really doesn't even smell that bad, are you alright?" She asks.

"Are you alright? That smells so bad, who's making that?"

"Your mom."

"Haha very funny,"

"No I'm serious, she's making just like you and Josh wanted."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, are you alright? The smell of fish let alone your mom's fish never bothered you."

"I don't know."

"Maya, when was the last time you were around eggs or fish?"

"It was eggs and it was this morning smackle was making them."

"How did you feel then?"

"Sort of how I feel now, but I just sort of sucked it up."

"And when was the last time you uh, did the hanky panky with Josh?" I couldn't help but laugh at question.

"I don't know like 2-3 weeks ago, we've been stressed about the wedding that we sort of been forgetting things, and I guess that was one of those things."

"What sort of things have you been forgetting?"

"Well it ranges from really big things to small things. Like Josh forgot about grocery shopping, or me forgetting about just putting a fee shirts away."

"Hmm,"

"Riley what are you getting at?"

"I'll tell you later, I need to get Farkle or someone with a car. Just stay away from the kitchen, I'll be back soon." She takes off and I stand back up. What is up with her?

...°...°...°...

I wander around the halls that are away from the kitchen, Josh is playing some sort of game with Cory and Shawn, so I just wanted to walk around. God where is Riley? Suddenly Riley and Farkle come running in like something was chasing them.

"Maya come with us, we need you." Farkle says. He has a bag under his jacket and looks sort of in a rush. I nod and Riley takes my hand and run back to the bathroom, Farkle waits outside while Riley takes me in.

"I think..." she can't finish her sentence, she looks to nervous.

"What?" I ask.

"I think," she sighs and nods. "I think you might be pregnant." My eyes widen then I look at her like she's crazy.

"That's crazy." I say.

"Just hear me out, you get sick at the smell of fish and eggs, and you said yourself you and Josh have been forgetting things, big and small. Maybe he forgot the condom." She answers. I think about it, and stare. Maybe, maybe she is right. "Please, just take the test." She says handing me the pregnancy test. I nod and take a deep breathe.

"Only way we'll know right?"

...°...°...°...

"JOSH! JOSH! JOSH!" I say running towards him, he smiles bit I grab his wrist and his smile drops.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I need to show you," I say dragging him towards the bathroom. He follows me and I stop him at the door. "Wait here just brace yourself." He stares at me nervous as hell and I enter the bathroom. I grab the pregnancy test and hide it behind my back. I step to him and I slowly pull it from behind. His eyes widen and he drops to his knees.

"Oh my god Maya, is this for real?" He asks. I nod and he tears up. His hands are now on my waist and he's face to face with my stomach. He's laughing and crying again. "I love them already."


	12. Double Trouble

"Grace can you go get Garrett, he's taking forEVER." I say. She smirks and runs up the stairs. I hear pounding, a door opening, them slamming. Oh my God Garrett. We found out that it just wasn't one kid, there was two and I can't even describe how happy Josh was. I named Garrett, he has brown hair and not much taller than I am. Riley says he's a mama's boy. It's true, he always spent his time with me, Grace is a different story. She was daddy's princess, well something like that. Grace isn't really the girly girl type, she likes to play football and be all outdoorsy. She has long thin blonde hair and is taller than Garrett is. So obviously they're not identical twins. Even though they don't agree or do anything the same, they're still close. Garrett's always making brownies or cookies for Grace's team, and she dedicates a lot of her plays to Garrett. They're such sweet kids, well at least during the day. Garrett tends to shut out everything and everyone in the morning, while at night Grace is a force to be reckon with.

"Where're the twins?" Josh asks coming downstairs.

"Probably fighting in Garrett's room." I answer rolling my eyes, Josh cracks a smile and looks at the calendar.

"You want me to drive Grace to her game?" He asks.

"No, Grace is going her friends because we're not good enough," I joke, he laughs and yells.

"GRACE! GARRETT! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" He yells. Grace runs back downstairs, and Garrett slumps down.

"You get enough sleep, Gar?" I ask, he's staring at the table then snaps his head toward me.

"Huh?" He asks. I smile and kiss his head.

"Eat your breakfast sleepy head," I say. He stumbles over to the table still half asleep and eats his cereal. Grace giggles and continues eating her apple. After they finish their breakfast the doorbell rings. Grace answers the door and it's Riley's kids that practically live here half the time, Andrew and Mason. They walk to school everyday, well except Garrett this is what happens...

"You alright buddy?" Andrew asks.

"I'm fine," Garrett says yawning, he takes a step and almost slams into the wall. I love them so much, Grace and Garrett (other than Josh and Riley) were the best things that's ever happened to me. Garrett may be more like than Grace, but that's okay, they're sweet kids and I love them with all my heart.

"I got it," Grace sighs and hands her backpack to Mason, she stands in front of Garrett, and he hops on her back. "Bye mom, bye dad," she says, Garrett manages a small wave but unfortunately falls asleep on Grace. They leave and Josh kisses me. 

"I have to go to work early, but I'll be back sooner I promise," he says quickly he grbas his stuff and rushes out the door. Each and every day I find another reason to love him, I could list them all, but my kids would have kids of their own before I could tell you everything, so I'll shorten it best as I can. He's perfect. 

The house is finally clear, so I go into the basement where I work. I change into my painting clothes and something catches my eye. Grace was down here earlier saying she needed to borrow something but she quickly changed the subject. She never really picked up anything from me other than my looks but I was wrong. I was so wrong. I stand before it and it's incredible, I would've never thought Grace could make this. It's a painting.


	13. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive


End file.
